1. Technical Field
The claimed invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the spindle motor is currently widely used in electronic products that require precision rotating devices such as projection TV's, home theater equipment, and computer drives. The spindle motor provides several advantages such as that it has a small size, thereby allowing high-speed rotation, easy precision control, and low power consumption, etc., so that its use is expected to increase well into the future.
However, in the case of a spindle motor having the conventional bearing structure, the oil in which the bearing is immersed may leak to the exterior, to degrade the performance of the motor. When the oil is leaked, problems may occur in high-speed rotation, and abrasion may occur due to friction caused in a high-temperature state. If this state is prolonged,the duration of the spindle motor may be reduced, and noise and vibration may be increased to incur inconveniences in use, in addition to which malfunctions may occur in the entire electronic product having the spindle motor.
Thus, there is a need for improvements in the prevention of oil leakage, i.e. improvements in sealing performance.